


It's okay not to know.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: TK Strand Week 2020 - Day 4 • Prompt: “I’m proud of you.” + futureTK shares an important milestone in his life with Carlos and looks towards their future.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: TK Strand Week 2020





	It's okay not to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 and I couldn't resits some Tarlos! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> -AJ

TK walked up the path to the front door, digging around in his pocket to take his keys out. TK held his key to the lock, freezing for a moment. Today had been like any other day; work, AA meeting and then home, with on addition. TK could feel the small chip in his pocket feeling heavy, he reached in to check to see if it was still there, if it was still real. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was there. He pushed the keys into the lock and opened it. Carlos was sat on the sofa, reading a book, "Hey," TK said, dropping his work bag by the front door, closing it behind him.

Carlos put the book down on the table, getting up and walking towards his boyfriend. "Hey," Carlos hummed, making TK smile. Carlos placed a kiss on TK's lips, wrapping his arms around his waist, "How was work?" he asked.

TK leaned his head back in a dramatic fashion, shaking it a little. "Long, very long," He said, TK reached up and entwined his hands around Carlos's shoulders. "Collapsed house, warehouse on fire, and a handful of other calls, half of which were nonsense" TK listed. After a moment Carlos unwrapped his arms from TK, taking his hand and heading back over to the sofa. 

The boys fell onto the sofa, Carlos dripping his arm around TK's shoulder, "What about you?" He asked, reaching forward and taking a sip of Carlos coffee, earning a playful glare from Carlos, "You're better at making it," TK teased, taking another sip before putting it back on the table. TK laid back on the sofa, spreading his legs out across Carlos who just smiled, laying his hands on TK's legs.

"Usual things really, nothing exciting, in fact, quite boring," Carlos said.

TK smiled, "Good,"

"Good?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, when things are quiet, that means that things are safe," He said. TK knew his job was dangerous, every time he or one of the team entered a house, there was a chance that one of them might not come out. Yet TK had gotten used to his dad going to work when he was younger and had gotten used to watching his teammates do the same. However, even though they had nearly been together for two years, TK still struggled to watch Carlos put on his uniform every morning and leave the house, a dark voice that seemed to have burrowed into the back of his mind always liked to remind him that something could happen and Carlos might not come back.

"So what do we want for dinner?" Carlos said, patting the side of TK's leg to indicate he needed to move it. TK swung his legs off Carlos and onto the ground, watching as Carlos walked over into the kitchen.

A moment later, TK followed him, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hmm, I was thinking about Sushi maybe?" TK said, his arms leant across the island.

"Sushi?" Carlos laughed, "We celebrating something?" He asked.

TK swallowed hard, his hands nervously tapping against the countertop. The small chip in his pocket now seemed to weigh a ton, almost pulling him down. TK reached into his trousers and pulled it out, clasping it in hands before placing it down on the island. TK's hand lightly brushed the number 1 that was engraved into the chip. He heard the fridge door close, and Carlos turned around, following TK's eye line to the small bronze chip in the centre of the island, Carlos walked closer his brows pulled together, "Whats thi-" As Carlos reached the island he stopped talking, his eyes finally recognising what it was. He carefully reached out and picked the chip up, turning it over in his hand.

TK watched as Carlos brushed his fingers over the bronze one-year sober chip in his hand. TK bite his lip in apprehension, his nervous hands playing with the string of his hoodie.

"Today is one year?" Carlos breathed, still looking down at the chip like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Yep," TK said.

Eventually, Carlos placed the chip down on the island, keeping it close to his hand, "Why-why didn't you say anything?" He asked, a wide, beaming smile on his face, "I could have made a special dinner or a reservation somewhere." He started to ramble.

TK walked around to where Carlos was standing, picking up the chip from the table, twisting it in his hand, "It's just a chip, I've made it to a year before," TK sighed. It was true, Tk had made it a year and even two years before.

He'd had the chips and he'd lost them.

"It's not _just_ a chip" Carlos urged, leaning across the counter. "TK this-this is something to celebrate," He said, motioning to the chip in TK's hand.

"Plus I didn't want to jinx it," He quietly said, realising how ridiculous he sounded.

"Jinx it?" Carlos asked, his head cocked to the side,

TK looked down at the chip, it had been a while since he had seen a one year chip. TK pushed off from the island, going over the large oak dinner table sitting down on it. A few seconds later, Carlos followed, taking the seat opposite TK, an anxious look on his face.

"When I was younger, around 19, I was so close to one year, like days away and I told my dad, my mum, my friends," TK smiled, remembering how proud they had been, his mom hadn't been able to stop hugging him, and Owen wore a constant smile, "They had this big celebration prepared and were going to come with me to pick up the chip..." TK could still remember the exact plans for the evening, the times and locations. TK spun the chip on the table, his eyes focusing on that and nothing else. He thought if he just stared at the chip, then the images of that night wouldn't come back to his mind, but they did. TK could still hear the beeping of the machine, feel the needles in his hands and tubes in his nose, and his dads face. TK closed his eyes, looking down at eh floor, letting the coin drop onto the table. "They went to the meeting but I wasn't there," He said, "I was in the hospital," TK said, his voice noticeably shakier "Accidental overdoes," he finished, still looking down at the ground.

He felt Carlos's hand rest on top of his, squeezing it, "TK I'm sorry,"

TK softly smiled at him, "Every time I get close to a mild stone I dunno, I guess some part of my thinks it's better to sabotage it before I do later on," One of the hardest and realest truths of addiction is that it never ends, you are always in recovery, "Guess I thought if I told you I might...might mess it up," TK admitted.

"TK..." Carlos sighed, his eyes glassy. Carlos reached forward, picking up the chip "...This..." he said, holding the chip up in the air, "This is really impressive," He smiled, his eyes shining. "I know it hasn't been easy getting here," He said, and TK didn't miss the glint of sadness that flashed across his eyes.

After TK and Carlos had gotten together after the solar flare, life had been more challenging than TK had anticipated. TK's injury, plus Owen's illness had triggered something in TK that he had thought he'd left in New York; cravings. It had only been a few months till TK had relapsed, nowhere near as bad as New York, no overdoes but a relapse. "I get why you wanted to keep this to yourself," Carlos smiled, and TK felt himself relax into the chair. On his way home he had been worried Carlos might be upset he hadn't told him, but of course, Carlos understood, "But you have worked so hard this year, and I hope you know..." Carlos swallowed, smiling wide and taking TK's hand and kissing it, "I'm so proud of you," He said, chocking on his emotions.

Carlos lightly tugged TK's hand towards him, the pair standing up and meeting in the middle, TK wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him deeply. TK pulled back, resting his head against Carlos's forehead, smiling at the incredible hand before him. "So..." Carlos breathed, their foreheads still resting against each other, "Sushi?" He asked.

TK laughed, grinning a broad smile. TK nodded, untangling his hands from Carlos and placing them on Carlos's cheek, "Sound good," He smiled, kissing Carlos again. Carlos went to their bedroom to grab a jumper, leaving TK alone with his chip.

TK looked down at it again.

Usually, when TK looked down at these chips, they filled him with dread, a constant reminded of far he'd come and how bad it would be when he messed up. The longer he was sober, the harder the fall when he crashed. TK would be reminded that the next milestone was two years and he would be overwhelmed with how hard just _one_ year had been.

Yet, when TK looked down at this chip he didn't see that. He saw potential, he saw a future. He knew it wouldn't be easy, addiction never was. But, he had Carlos, his dad and the whole 126 family to help him through it. This chip reminded him that while the last year was hard, he had survived it and now he was here.

"You ready?" Carlos said, stepping out of the bedroom with his sweater. TK smiled, placing the chip into his pocket, taking Carlos hand, "Yeah," He breathed, "I'm ready," He smiled, placing a finale kiss as they left their house, their whole night and future ahead of them.


End file.
